Digimon Tamers: Signs
by archangelmichael77
Summary: Six years has passed since the D-Reaper incident. The Tamers are now in high school and all seems well. But a new evil is rising and new faces appear. What can be threatening both worlds this time?


Authors Note: This is my first story so I apologies if its boreing and stuff, but I really made this story for me and im going to continue it even though if people dont really read it. It would really be nice if you tell me what you think about the story. Oh and flames are more than welcome too. I dont own Digimon the only thing i do own is the new characters.

(Castiel's perspective)

"Attention passengers we will soon be arriving in Tokyo Japan, thank you for flying with us and have a safe trip" the woman in uniform announced with an annoyed tone.

About damn time Castiel thought to himself as he looked down at the ocean. I don't know why mom would think that I would socialize and make friends here if I didn't do it back home.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded picture and opens it. He stares at it for what seemed an eternity but was only for a couple seconds when he felt a tear drop run down his cheeks. He then quickly wiped away the tear drop and folded the photo and placed it back into his pockets. He didn't want the girl sitting next to him to notice even though he saw her passing looks at him from the corners of his eyes.

"Uh hey, are you ok there" she asked him.

He didn't respond to the question. He just wanted her to leave him alone and mind her own business. All he did was turned his head and looked down at the ocean again.

Since when did people all of a sudden are interested in my life he thought.

"Well…uh…ok" was all she said and continued reading her book.

Whatever, he thought to himself. I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me.

He pulled out his iPod and put the headphones on. He browsed through the music until he came upon Firefly by Breaking Benjamin. He lay back on the seat and was lost in thought as the song played in his ears and his eyes closed.

(Flashback)

"Hurry up Cas or we are going to miss the show" the kid said.

"Miguel my legs are sore from P.E class. You go ahead and go on without me, I will catch up with you" Castiel shouted.

"Ha wow bro you're out of shape. You need to work out or go outside more often instead of playing Digimon games all day. I'm starting to think you like Digimon more than me" Miguel said with a grin.

"Don't let me slow you down brother; you've been waiting for the final episode for Digimon all day. Don't let me ruin this day for you"

"Look Cas I'm not going to ditch you. You're my brother. Come on I will give you a ride on my back"

(End of Flashback)

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry if I woke you but we have arrived" the girl that sat next to him said.

"Oh…thanks for letting me know" he said with a whisper like voice.

He got up and got his two bags from the storage compartment and made his way off the airplane. (E/N: I have never been on an airplane so I really don't know what those things are called.)

Castiel walked out of the airport and got that awkward feeling he always got when he came to visit his dad in Japan. He just never got used to being in a big city where it's so crowded and people bumping into you every second, but that soon went away as he remembered the good time he and his brother had here, but he really didn't want to think about that right now because he knew he would start to get depressed. Castiel looked down at his watch; it read seven thirty five in the afternoon.

It's too early to head to my dads apartment right now, maybe I should go and get a bite to eat. I have the munchies for some donuts he thought.

"Excuse me do you know a good place where they sell some donuts in Shinjuku that wont make you vomit after you eat it" Castiel asked as he got in the taxi in front of him.

"…."

"Um dude it was a joke. I didn't mean to offend you or your country."

The taxi driver didn't say a word. He just put the car in gear and drove off.

Moments later they arrived in front of a house that read "Matsuki Bakery". Castiel didn't know if this was a joke or not. For one thing the place really didn't look like a bakery from the outside; it just looked like a house. Castiel was pretty sure the taxi driver was trying to get back at him for what he said moments earlier.

"Is this a joke" Castiel asked.

"Just get your crap and get out. I got places to go" the taxi driver said angrily.

Castiel got some money out and threw it at the driver, got his bags and slammed the door shut.

"Basterd" Castiel yelled as the taxi drove off.

Castiel looked around and noticed there wasn't anyone around. He sat down his bag and began to unzip it. Then a red bear looking Digimon appeared from the bag.

"Ok why is it that I have traveled with you to Japan for years and it still feels like it takes a long time to get here" the red Digimon whined.

"Sorry Coronamon it felt like a long time to me too. Come out of the bag to stretch your legs while no ones around" Castiel said.

Coronamon did exactly that. After a few seconds he got back in the bag because both he and Castiel didn't want to draw any attention. Castiel zipped up the bag and carried it towards the bakery. When he got closer to the bakery's window he was shocked to see that it really was a bakery and not a prank from the taxi driver. He walked inside and saw a lady in an apron and a red headed girl sitting at a table.

"Hello welcome to Matsuki Bakery how can I help you?" a lady in apron asked with a grin.

"Um can I have three chocolate donuts please" Castiel responded.

"Sure thing, give me a moment please"

With that she went to the back of the bakery. Castiel made his way to a table and waited for the lady to return. He pulled out his phone and texted his dad that he would be home a little later.

"Hey you" Someone called out.

Castiel looked up towards the red headed girl in the opposite side of the room.

"I haven't seen you around here before what's your name" the girl asked.

"The name is Castiel Cortez. I just moved here with my dad. I'm moved here from Toronto Canada" Castiel said.

"That's cool. My name is Rika Nonaka" Rika said.

When she introduced herself, the lady in apron came back out and handed the bag of donuts to Castiel. He then paid the lady and made his way out the bakery.

"Hey where you heading" Rika asked.

"To my dad's apartment near Shinjuku Park"

"I'll walk with you. I'm heading down that way anyways. Thank you Mrs. Matsuki I will visit you later" Rika said.

Mrs. Matsuki waved goodbye and the two teens left the bakery and headed towards the park. Castiel felt a little awkward walking with a girl he didn't know. It was mainly because he was a loner all his high school life.

"So how old are you" Rika trying to start a conversation.

"Eighteen" Castiel answered.

"Really me two, tomorrow is the first day to my senior year"

"Yeah mine too, so what school do you attend" Castiel asked.

"Shinjuku High, is that the school your going to attend" Rika asked.

"I'm pretty sure" Castiel answered.

The conversation stopped there since neither of them didn't know what else to talk about.

They finally reached Shinjuku Park and they both looked at each other in a awkward way.

"Well uh I will see you at school Castiel" Rika started.

"Yeah I will see you around" he replied.

Rika turned around and disappeared into the park. Castiel made his way to his father's apartment a couple of blocks down from the park.

Castiel arrived to his father's door step and knocked on the door. About six seconds later his father answered the door.

"Hey dad" Castiel greeted his father.

His father grinned and hugged Castiel tightly,

"Hello son. I missed you a lot" his father said.

Castiel broke the hug and offered some donuts to his father, which he refused since he just ate minutes ago. His father picked up his bags and showed him to his room. When his father help unpacked on of his bags that didn't have Coronamon in it, he pulled out a picture of two pre teen boys in it. Then a tear began to drop down his cheeks,

"I really miss your brother. I just wish he will come home soon" his father said.

Castiel took the picture from his dad's hands and he put it back in the bag.

"Don't worry dad, wherever he is I know he is ok and will come back soon" Castiel said trying to comfort him even though they both knew it was a lie.

"Unpack and get ready for bed. High school over here starts early" his father said while whipping the tears from his eyes.

His father got up and makes his way out the room towards his. Castiel closed his door and began unpacking and unzipped the bag where Coronamon was in.

"We are finally home buddy" Castiel said to his Digimon while giving him a chocolate donut.

"Do you really think Bearmon and Miguel will ever come back Cas" Coronamon asked him while eating his donut.

Castiel stayed silent for a while.

"I really hope so buddy" Castiel finally answered. "Finish your donut and go to sleep ok".

Coronamon finished his donut and went under the bed and made himself comfy. Castiel lay down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He tried to sleep that night but the same question kept running through his head.

"Where are you brother?"


End file.
